


Revenge

by WyomingCH



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyomingCH/pseuds/WyomingCH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't you heard? It's best served cold! Nico was only too happy to show the camp what happens when you get on his bad side, especially with what they did to his hair. Sequel to Nico Gets a Makeover. Some strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge

Weeks later, I had a plan. They were going to regret ever fucking with me. The entire camp, not just the Aphrodite cabin. Thalia and I had sat on that beach and it hadn't just been a blind date. It'd been a meeting. We discussed ways to extract revenge, what we would do if given the chance, how it would happen, when it would happen. Doubtlessly Thalia thought it a joke and took it all in good humor, but I didn't. I took that kind of thing seriously.

They cut. My hair. For that, they would pay.

Percy was first on my list. He had to have been the one who'd concocted this all. The Aphrodite cabin wouldn't have had the balls to do it on their own without one of the Big Three kids backing them up and since Thalia was here on the beach with me and the Romans were chilling at Camp Jupiter, he was the only logical option. Thalia told me he'd had her in the ocean too, facing a couple of sharks. See? Toldja. He was in on it, that much was obvious, and for not helping me, he would suffer.

Annabeth was second on my list. Fucking with her and her sibling's shit would be dangerous, but doable. Annabeth had been the one to convince Thalia into this harebrained scheme. Though Thalia had no grudge against her all-but-blood sister, I did. She convinced Thalia into saying yes and then practically cooked up the entire thing, beginning to end so it would flow seamlessly. Since the whole thing went off without a hitch, I'm assuming it worked.

Third off was the Aphrodite cabin, namely Drew. They could count themselves lucky they weren't first on my list, but Percy had just been digging himself a deeper and deeper hole, so he was the lucky winner. The Hecate cabin had sold them out for their own safety. Though it left a nasty taste in my mouth to leave them out of the fun, I'd made a promise and di Angelo's keep their promises. This task was likewise daunting, but overall harmless. Cabin Ten would be too terrified of what I'd do the first time to retaliate. And if they did….well, it wouldn't be pretty. Did you see what I…nevermind.

The rest of the camp had also made my shitlist. By standing by and forcing me to take  _that_ they'd completely screwed themselves and let me tell you, it was going to be fun to carry out, amusing to hear, and satisfying to do.

Anyway, this is what I did to them. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Bittersweet Sins

**NUMBER ONE – PERCY AND ANNABETH**

Hm….What to do, what to do… I wanted to make this one extra special, just to show everyone what they were in store for. Granted, it would be obvious who did it, but I didn't care about that. My restraint was gone now and all of the vindictiveness that had been passed from Hades to me was raging like a rapid, running wild and free and making quite the sticky mess everywhere. Despite the fact that I wanted to do this myself, I had to call in the professionals.

"So, Hermes, you in?" I asked, smiling impishly. We were on two completely opposite sides of the spectrum, but so similar sometimes it was scary.

He leaned to the side. "The entire camp, you say?"

"Mhm."

"Including my kids?"

I glanced at him. "The only beef I have with Cabin Eleven is that they didn't help me when I asked for it. They had ample time to do it too. I was out for 18 hours and then dragged through the woods, cursing all the way."

"But you're still including them?" he asked.

"I can do them myself, if your parental qualms will interfere Hermes." I replied softly. "But yes, I think I've made that quite clear. Unless they're with me right now, they're against me and they will suffer."

"So black and white," Hermes murmured. "You'd make a helluva god when it comes to trickery. And sneak-thievery. And debauchery. And"-

"I think I get the point Hermes." I interrupted him coldly. "I'd make a terrifying spirit of vengeance and vindictiveness if awarded immortality. Moving on?"

Hermes composed himself. "Yes, yes, of course. You can do the male cabins, I'll do the female cabins? Yes, that will work quite well I think. Now, did you think to clue Nemesis in on this little scheme?"

"Why should I?" I snorted. "It's not like she doesn't already know about it. Besides, her kids are far and few in between. It's not like I have anything to worry about."

"Nemesis takes actions against her family very personally." Hermes warned me. "It's one thing to get on her kids bad side, it's quite another to get on hers."

"I'll take my chances." I replied. "See you in a bit. But before you go, you should know: Percy, Annabeth, and Drew are  _mine._ "

* * *

Goodness. The delight of simply being so depraved of human morals at times really simply warms my heart. Percy was  _not_ going to be a happy camper when he got back from the Swordplay classes he taught. Whoo boy it was going to be fun.

"NICO!"

Such music was delightfully sin-filled and Percy's scream brought an unaccustomed smile to my face. He was going to learn not to provoke the beast. What had I done, you ask? Well, for one…

* * *

Percy played the guitar. He had one or two to his name and was borrowing another. I cut all of the strings on them. I completely trashed his amp, which was brand-new and had cost maybe $1700 out of his own pocket from his job doing grunt work in multiple mom-and-pop shops run all over the city.

He really shouldn't start his Ford Malibu any time soon because of some, ahem, missing/cut break lines. I know, you're frowning at me, but I'm not trying to kill him. Just scare him. A Near-Death-Experience should do the trick. But he has one, like, everyday. You're right! I'll need to do better next time.

And I am anticipating a  _next time._

Anyway, back to what I was saying. Oh, yes, what I did to his cabin. After destroying his guitars and pretty much ensuring a car accident, I completely and utterly decimated his bunk. There will be no sleeping on that tonight, not unless he wants to get a bedspring through his spinal cord or some other place that he may or may not have future use for.

I painted his walls bright bloody red. And it wasn't a solid coat, either. Like, it looked like someone had splashed buckets of bloody red paint everywhere. Or, you know, killed someone and then decorated. But I promise: I did not kill anyone. I'd like to think I'd stop before I reached  _that_ point of no return. But I'm usually not too sure of myself when I get like this, so please tap me on the shoulder if I do. Granted, I can't guarantee your life or wellbeing, but you'll get credit for trying.

Moving on…

His stereo? Only the cords are left.

His armor? He'll be lucky if I give him the straps back.

His clothes? Well, I guess he'd better go see his good friends in the Aphrodite cabin, huh?

His money? I'll give him what he needs to get by.

A knock on my door jolted me out of memory lane. I knew who it was, but was in no particular hurry to get up. Besides; if I knew Percy (and I'd like to think that I did), he was so pissed he wasn't going to wait for me to answer the door.

And I was right. He stormed in, red in the face and his eyes glinting with insanity. It was moments like this I felt closer to him than usual. We were both unhinged and on the verge of murdering each other. Ah, good times….

"You-little-asshole!" he snarled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

I snorted. "I hope I do; I'm the one who planned it all and executed it. And my, wasn't it beautiful?"

"I'm out nearly three thousand dollars Nico!" he shouted. "You're so petty with your little schemes and the constant need to get revenge on someone you think has wronged you! Does this really count as wronging you? Looking out for your well-being and challenging you to get a social life for once in your 85 freaking years?  _Really Nico?_ "

I smiled. I'd been told that when I smiled-depending on my mood-either the world stopped turning and lotsa girls would stare or it was kind of predatory and lotsa people crapped themselves. I was willing to be it looked more like a predator's smile, ready to feast on a carcass, than it did like a charming heart-stopping smile.

"If you didn't want your guitar strings cut Percy, then maybe you shouldn't have cut my hair." I whispered softly into his ear before straightening up and looking him in the eye. "And I'd lose that tone if I were you. There are more than a few things I have that you'll more than likely want back. And right now, I'm not feeling to sweet on you. You can wait."

I walked out of my cabin, basking in the glares I received. Yes, Percy was their golden boy, yada yada yada. It was getting old. So he'd saved the world twice! Whoop-de-freaking-doo. Seriously people, let it go. He isn't that important. Half of the people glaring at me weren't even his friends!

"Nico, quit being immature and give his things back. The least you could do is help him clean up." Annabeth argued, ever the eloquent one. The only reason I didn't superbly trash her cabin was 1) Her sibling fucking scared me and 2) I won't lie, I'm a bit sweeter towards her than anyone else because she's so crazily smart and I got scary mad genius genes from Hades, so she gets what I'm saying a long time before Percy ever does.

"Oh, glad I ran into you. I was just looking for you." I pasted an innocent expression on my face to match my innocent tone, which immediately put her on guard. "Your dad sent you an email. He's traveling abroad this school year, so it'd be better for you both if you were either put in a boarding school or went year-round again." I waved to her. "Toodles."

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Oh, perhaps I am in the possession of a certain someone's laptop and I just happened to read that one particular email." I shrugged. "You and Percy are really sappy when you're emailing each other, you know that? Really? You're sending him love letters that the kid from the 1940's knows will probably never be true and you're telling me to be mature. I'll be mature when you get your head out of your ass."

"Nico," Percy began to argue with me, but I cut him off.

"Did you know she's planned your guys' life together for like, 50 years into the future? Creepy." I sang and strode away, but Annabeth jerked me to a halt.

" _Give me back my laptop!_ " She shrieked.

I got into her face so fast and was so close that Percy didn't even have time to interfere. "Like I told Percy, Annabeth: If you didn't want your laptop to go missing, then maybe my clothes shouldn't have gone ' _missing.'_ If you want your damn laptop back, my clothes will mysteriously have returned to the appropriate drawers just the way I left them a few weeks ago, or you're suddenly going to be starting over from scratch in the architecture department." I looked down at the light and oddly effeminate clothes I was wearing that were no doubt ex-belongings of Mitchell. "Another day in Abercrombie and Fitch means one less Word Document on your laptop. Understand?"

She nodded, terrified.

"Good." Satisfied, I began to return to my cabin. Drew was in the doorway of Cabin Ten, looking anxious. "Oh, hey Drew. Your entire cabins hits the showers at nine o'clock sharp, right? See you then."

The look on her face was priceless, almost good enough for me to want to put it off just so I could make her panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. The following chapters will be about the certain people who'd pissed Nico off by letting the events of Nico Get's A Makeover happen.
> 
> You can read it at http://archiveofourown.org/works/647348


End file.
